Naruto: Rapucha no Kawa scene
by IamDemonWolf
Summary: NOT FOR CHILDREN! This is a bash of Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke. This is meant for HUMOR and in no way reflects my opinions of those characters. It is a single scene, and may earn me several haters, but oh well. If I were to say anything about it in summary, it would likely ruin the surprise, so please enjoy and review. If anyone wants to use this, just let me know. Later.


Okay, I already know that somehow I am gonna catch flak for this but I told my sis I would post it, so I'm posting it. This is not for the faint of heart. This is not for anyone who likes Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame, or Sasuke. This is a major bash on all of them, and I expect people to hate me for it. I also doubt this will be accepted on the site for more then 20 minutes, but if even a few people get some laughs out of it, then it served its purpose. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN!

* * *

Naruto having just woken up was about to head to the Onsen for a morning bath, but as luck would have it, two men rounded the same corner Naruto was going to turn at. One of the two men had black hair with bangs that framed his face, light toned skin, a Konoha hitai-ate with a slash across it, and his eyes were the Sharringan. The other man had blue skin and shark teeth, his hair was a much darker shade of blue than his skin, he wore a Kiri hitai-ate around his neck with a slash through it, and was carrying a large bandaged sword on his shoulder. Both men wore black robes with red clouds.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto, how are you?" asked the raven haired man.

"How do you know me?" asked Naruto, stalling for time and preparing to attack.

"It doesn't matter how we know you, just come with us and you won't be harmed. I promise." lied the raven haird man.

"Hey! Itachi, I know you don't like to fight, but that's know reason to lie to the gaki! Of course he's gonna get hurt, he'll just get hurt worse if he doesn't come nice and quiet." said the blue man.

"Dammit Kisame! Is it so hard for you to keep your mouth shut until after we have him?" Itachi fumed.

"Itachi... the Sharringan... you're Uchiha Sasuke's brother, aren't you? The man that killed your entire clan!" Naruto was furious. This man had everything that Naruto ever wanted, and yet he destroyed it all, and left his otouto in despair.

As Uchiha Itachi stared down at Naruto, the bathroom door opened and let loose a revolting aroma that drew the attention of Itachi and Kisame. Out of the door Jiraiya moved slowly, with his pants around his ankles completely oblivious, "Hey Gaki! Where's the..." Jiraiya sees Itachi and Kisame and covers his crotch, "Well... it seems you've caught me with my pants down..."

At this point Kisame is covering his eyes and screaming, "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! I NEVER WANTED TO GO BLIND SO EARLY IN LIFE!"

Sadly, Itachi is not so lucky, as his Sharringan is currently active, has been since before the old Sannin came out of the bathroom, and he now has that horrid image forever burned into his memory, "No... w-w-what have I-I just witnessed?" Even in his shock, Itachi still can't bring himself to look away or close his eyes.

Naruto was luckier, he knew better than to turn and face the Ero-Sennin, and took this opportunity to go back to his room as quickly and quietly as possible.

"By the way, Itachi, Kisame, I have a little parting 'gift' for you two..." The Ero-Sennin grabs his dick and aims it at the two members of Akatsuki 'Hentai Ninpo: Rapucha no Kawa (Pervert Ninja Art: River of Rapture)'. Instantly after thinking his attack, he orgasms like a fire hose, covering both Itachi and Kisame with gallons and gallons of thick white spooge, producing so much that not even 100 Bukkake teams could compare. The entire time a look of pure orgasmic bliss is plastered on the Ero-Sennin's face, and in shock Itachi left his mouth open.

Having been driven to the brink of insanity by being ordered to kill his clan, this is all it takes for him to snap, Itachi giggles like a little girl and skips around in the seemingly endless torrent. Uchiha Sasuke rounds the corner and is taken aback by what he is looking at, and sadly, he too has his Sharringan active, and seeing his once beloved onii-chan giggling like a little girl while having cum sprayed all over him is just too much, as he takes his kunai and slits his own throat, falling to the floor to await the Shinigami's embrace.

Kisame looses his grip on Samehada, and the living sword falls to the ground to be swept away by the continuous flood of spooge. As he turns on Jiraiya and growls he forgets to keep his mouth closed as Jiraiya chooses that instant to to aim right for Kisame's face, effectively drowning the once great Swordsman of the Mist.

Jiraiya's orgasm FINALLY 'comes' to and end, as he strikes a victorious pose and proclaims, "Whew! That was better than an all night orgy, with me having the only dick!"

The living sword Samehada is flopping around like a fish out of water, or rather like a fish trapped in something icky and sticky. Itachi is still skipping around the hallway. Sasuke has bled out and is dead. Naruto comes out of his room in full bio-hazard gear with two big buckets of water, goes over to Samehada and says, "If I become your new master, then I will clean you off. Do you accept?"

The sword just continues to writhe around trying to get out of this horrid situation, but eventually turns itself to face Naruto, and the blade bends and nods to him, thus earning the first bucket being poured over it. Samehada's relief is instant, and it calms down some. The second bucket gets even more of the old pervert's spooge off of it, and it slowly stops moving around, allowing Naruto to pick it up and take it away for a more thorough cleaning. "Hey, Ero-Sannin! I'm gonna go clean my new sword, you can clean up your mess while I'm gone." With that, Naruto heads out to the onsen, but not before telling the woman at the front desk that she really really doesn't want let anyone go upstairs until his teacher's mess is cleaned up, getting a weird look from her, he ignores it and leaves.


End file.
